Intertwinement
by Jokerpirate18
Summary: Catherine Jones had a pretty decent life until the Joker shows up into it...again? What could he possibly want from her? Rated M for everything that is bad and uncivilized according to the moral and legal law.
1. A Greeting

**Author's Notes:** Okay! So...To those who read this before, you may notice a few changes. My new beta reader, Jokerfest, helped me edit the mistakes and revamped it! When you have time go and read her stories. They are really good. Anyways, I hope this doesn't throw you all off. To those who haven't read it, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any body from the Batman franchise. I do, however, own Catherine, Maddie and every other person I add into the story.

* * *

2:49 pm- Gotham General Hospital

Catherine sighed as she finished up the remaining scans of a broken hip. According to the report she was given, the seventy-one year old man was standing on a chair trying to reach for a book on the top shelf of his book case. The chair slipped, and there he was, lying in a semi-lighted room, on top of a cold scanning table. It took twenty minutes for the ambulance to reach him (even _with_ the Life Alert system).

It was just one more mishap to add to the depressive aura of Gotham.

Once finished with the scan, she called for the transporters to pick him up. She noticed how lazy and unenthusiastic they were about picking up the man. They were so clumsy and rough with the older man that she had to stop them before they ended up dropping him.

"You're doing it wrong" she said in flat tone, taking hold of the man and easing him into the wheelchair. "Didn't they teach you this kind of this back in training?"

The two young men stood there in silent confusion, irritation also on their faces. Catherine saw this and mumbled a 'Never mind' while she wheeled the man out of the room and into the elevator. She hated how the transporters treated the patients. There was absolutely no reason for their actions. She always said that if she were to see another patient mistreated, she would report them to human resources. Every time something would hold her back. She didn't know what, but she knew there was something in her way.

The elevator took them up the fifth floor, where geriatric nursing was held. "Do you know where your room is Mister…uh" she paused and looked down at his wristlet. John Winters was on it, "…Mister Winters?"

"521" he muttered in an absentminded tone. She nodded and wheeled him down to his room.

The hospital seemed even more dreary than usual. The off white walls of the empty hallways seemed to go on forever. There was also the fact that the elderly man whom she was wheeling just seemed to blankly stare the wall that added to the lifelessness of Gotham General. Still...she had to feel for him. She would be pretty spacey if she was in his position...not to mention pretty pissed as well. They then came to a stop, Room 521.

Catherine opened the door and wheeled him in casually. After she helped him in his bed and made sure he was okay, she looked up at the time and gasped, 3:02. SHIT.

Catherine hurriedly rushed down the clock in/ clock out and punched herself out. She started to rush down the hall toward the elevator, punching the button dozen times and grumbling under her breath. "In a hurry are we?" the familiar voice of Dan Mason ran in her ears.

"Humph, you have no idea."

He put his hands up in the air as if he were surrendering, "Easy there, Mama Jones. Just pointing out the obvious."

"Sorry…I just lost track of time and now I'm going to be late."

Dan shook his long wavy dark brown hair out of his eyes and nodded in understanding, "I see".

They entered the elevator in silence. The low rumbling of the cart was all that was heard.

"So…what's happening?"

Catherine looked at him awkwardly sideways, "Nothing much…you"?

"Same".

Catherine shook her head. Another moment of silence fell.

"Soooooo... would you happen to be doing anything Friday night?"

Catherine was not surprised by his question. They had known each other since senior year of high school, and to this day had always talked. They always went to the same parties, joined the same clubs and sports. They had even taken the same classes and ended up in the same profession at the same hospital. She had always known that he had a crush on her, and she had always been flattered. But whenever he would ask her out, she would politely decline. She didn't know why but she just wasn't into him like that. She thought of him more like a brother than a lover.

"Sorry…that's Madeline and my 'hang out' night" she explained.

"Oh…okay. Maybe next Friday right?" he said cheerily.

She knew he was faking.

She instantly felt bad. She always did this to him. And yet, he would always come back. He just simply would not back out. Maybe I should at least invite him over, she decided in her mind.

"Although…we do have an opening with your name on it. Maddie hasn't seen you in forever and I know she would just die if you came," she said slyly. The doors to the lobby opened.

He looked up to the ceiling in mocking contemplation, "Let me check my schedule."

He faked holding a book and pen, "Well, Miss Jones, looks like it's your lucky night! This stud just so happens to be off for the night." He slicked back his hair and winked.

Catherine couldn't hold the laughter any longer. He always did know how to make her smile. "All right, stud. I'll see you at seven."

"I'll be there at seven-oh-five…gotta show up fashionably late" he said popping his collar.

She snickered. "Take care" she said as she walked toward the garage.

She got into the car and checked the time. 3:16, damn it. She started the car and zoomed out of the parking lot.

--

The streets flooded with children as the three o'clock dismissal bell rang. A little girl with long, bouncy golden hair stood at the curb with another little girl with light red curly hair. They were both standing there conversing between themselves while kids shuffled by. Catherine pulled her ten year old corolla up beside the curb and got out. 3:21. She could have done better, but it would have to do.

The two girls saw her coming. The blonde started run towards her with her arms open wide. Catherine scooped her up in one swift movement and gave her a big hug.

"Where were you, Momma? I was getting worried!"

Catherine felt a wave of guilt flow through her, "I'm so sorry, honey. Work was crazy, as usual. The idiotic transporters didn't know what they were doing so I had to help them, plus make sure the man was okay before I left. Then Dan, caught me and-" she stopped mid ramble seeing the confused expression on her daughter's and her friend's faces. "But you two don't have to worry about that. Just know that I am _extremely_ sorry. Forgive me" she pouted her lip out.

The two girls giggled, "It's okay, silly!" Maddie said smiling, her hazel eyes beaming at her, "We still love ya the same...even if you are late on a daily basis."

The red headed girl piped up, "Yeah! You're still the coolest person in, like, the universe!"

It was Catherine's turn to giggle, "Thanks you two. C'mere!"

Catherine pulled the two into a big group hug. They hugged and giggled it out for a good five more minutes and then got into the car.

"Oh Momma! Can Amberly come over tonight and stay over the day after tonight two? PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE?"

The girls looked at her hopefully. "Hmmm...depends" she said flatly, "What did you girls do today in school?"

The two of them instantly beamed, "I got two gold stars today for getting questions right in class and helping with snack time today!"

"That's great, Ambs," Catherine said proudly, "what about you, Mads?"

"I got an A+ _and _a gold start for my test today in Math!" Maddie said, her smile widening.

"Excellent, honey! Keep it up!"

"Soooo...can she come stay? Please, please pleeease! Her mom already said yes! She needs you to to say yes too!"

Maddie's eyes began to water. Here we go. Maddie knew that no one could resist her crying. Especially her mother. Damn she's good, Catherine said to her self, I wonder who she gets it from? She snickered inwardly .

Catherine sighed heavily, "All right, all right. She can come." Catherine's ears nearly fell off with the two girls cheering.

This was going to be a looong night.

--

Picking up dirty plastic plates, empty plactic cups and scattered books, Catherine couldn't help but smile. The girls had finished their homework _and_ had a good time. Maddie was currently on the couch sleeping as _101 Dalmations_ played on. Finishing the hard task of cleaning up, she gently lifted Maddie into her arms and carried her up stairs into her room. It was a fairly normal room for a six year old girl. The color scheme was pink (obviously) with Barbie posters all around and dolls lying askew. Trying not to step on any of the dolls, she successfully made her way to Maddie's bed and laid her down on top of it. Catherine decided it wouldn't be necessary to change her since it was late and she looked beat. She simply gave her daughter a good night kiss on the forehead and quietly exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Catherine made her way back down stairs to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. She took a deep breath and looked around the dirty kitchen trying to figure out where to start. She decided to start with the dirty dishes and pots from the day before first. Picking up a plate, she turned on the water.

"Ya know, you always did look very tempting like that."

Startled, the plate fell from her hands and crashed to the floor. She looked up from the pieces to see a man in a purple suit with green tinted hair and a face full of smudged greasepaint.

"Miss me?"

His tongue darted between his lips as an eerie grin crept to his face.

Indeed, this was going to be a_ very_ looong night.

* * *

**So I'll bet there are like one hundred questions in your heads right now. What just happened? Why is the Joker in Catherine's kitchen? How does he know Catherine? Welll.....YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO REEEEEEAAADD!!!! =D **

**Go to Jokerfest's page and give her nice comments!!!!**


	2. Reunited

**A/N: Sorry this is late everyone! School got the best of me. -_- But its almost over soo we're good!!! Hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer thing: I don't own Batman and all that jazz. **

* * *

"**Jesus Christ**!" was the only thing Catherine blurted out at that very moment. She leaned back on the kitchen counter with her hand on her chest, trying to regain her breath and her heart beat rhythm.

"Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack or what?"

The Joker put his pointer finger in front of his mouth, making a light 'shh' sound, "Quite the contrary actually. Ya might want to keep it down. We wouldn't want to wake the little bunny up now, would we?" He bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh at the annoyed look on Catherine's face.

"Couldn't you have just come through the front?"

The Joker put his hand on his chin and looked up at the ceiling in mock thinking, "I could've…but where's the fun in that?" He took a step closer towards Catherine. A smile started to form as she took a step back.

"I mean, the look on your face when you finally discovered me was priceless!"

"Jack..." she sighed tiredly, "What do you want? Why are you even here? What could you possibly want from me that I could give you?"

Joker's smile faulted for a split second, "Why, my little Kit-Kat, I am deeply hurt. We haven't seen each other in...oh, about five years, yeah? And this is how you greet me? Some host you are."

"Jack," Catherine growled. She was really getting annoyed. And the smirk on his face wasn't making it any better.

"Well, if you _must_ know...I really am here to check up on you. After all..." He started stepping closer to Catherine, each step causing Catherine to retreat until she felt the counter at her back.

"You never called me" he said, "never wrote...never even came to see me when I was back in that shit hole asylum!" He almost sounded hurt. Catherine's heart rate started to quicken as he got closer and closer until he was right in front of her.

"Even when I broke out of that dump, you never came to find me. Well, at that point I thought two things. One, that you were dead, or two, that you were hiding, and for a while...I thought you were dead."

She held onto the counter for dear life, praying this would end soon.

"I was getting frustrated for a while until a little birdie told me that you were indeed alive and kicking-ah. He was even thoughtful enough to give me your home address and work place." He pulled out a small post it note out of his coat pocket, waving it in front of her face.

"Wasn't that nice? Too bad he didn't live long," he said with a sickening crackle.

He was only inches away from her now. Catherine started to get lightheaded.

_I have to get out of here._

She was sprinting across towards the other side of the kitchen when a force roughly pulled her back, slamming her back against the counter.

Aw, what's the matter? Is kitty shy? You were never shy before..." he said in a dark tone. Before Catherine could speak, he grabbed her by the throat.

"Hm? What was that?" He put his free hand against the back of his ear. "I can't seem to understand you when you blabber in gibberish," The Joker laughed menacingly as she struggled to loosen his iron grip.

"Five years, I waited for you. Five years, I looked for you. Five years I thought you were _dead_."

The whole house echoed with his voice. Catherine began to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"But now I found you, so we can catch up on some...unattended business-ah."

Joker forcefully rammed her against the kitchen cabinet, knocking some kitchen appliances down and causing Catherine to see stars wink and shimmer before her eyes.

"You're mine, kitty. Don't forget it."

The sound of the Joker's zipper caused a red alert to sound in Catherine's mind. She started to kick and struggle furiously. This only made the Joker laugh.

"Oh how I've missed you, Kitty Kat."

Then a small voice from the top of the stairs caused horror to course through Catherine's veins.

"Momma?"

* * *

**Hmmmm...looks like we may have a problem here. Lol. What will happen next?! =0 Read the next chapter! Big shout out to HoistTheColours! Go read her story 'Clockwork'. It is AH-MAZING!!!!!!! =) You will absolutley loooove this. It is soo cute and creative. You'll love it! That's where I got 'Intertwinement' from. Seriously, check it out. COMMENT AND STUFF ARE WELCOMED!! =p**


	3. Keep In Touch

**Here is chapter three guys!!!**

**I do not own Batman or the Joker or anyone else from the batman franchise. Just Maddie, Catherine and Dan.**

**

* * *

**

The Joker turned his head sideways toward the stairs outside the kitchen. His eyes flickered from the stairs back to Catherine. Her eyes were wide with fear. A smile slowly formed on his face.

"Aw it looks like you woke the little bunny after all" he said in a malicious whisper. "MaybeI should personally put her back to sleep." He brought out his favorite switchblade.

"That's it."

Catherine couldn't take anymore. She brought her legs up and kicked him straight in the rib, causing the Joker to fall to the ground. Catherine leaped over the Joker and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Go back to sleep, mama. You have school in the morning!" she said out of breath.

Maddie stood at the top of the stairs holding her favorite teddy bear close. "I heard voices" she said quietly, "And I got scared. What are you doing up so-"

"Go back to sleep, Maddie. Everything's fine." Meanwhile, the Joker groaned as he tried to get back up.

"I'll be up there in a minute to check up on you and you better be in bed, okay?"

Maddie just sighed and nodded. "Now, go on back to your room and stay there until I come all right?"

Maddie nodded again and walked back to her room, bear in hand. At the sound of Maddie's door closing, Catherine let out a sigh of relief and turned back toward the kitchen to find the Joker right in front of her.

He grabbed her by the throat again, this time forcing her into the living room of her house. She felt her throat closing up on her as his hand squeezed tighter.

"That was good...but can you do this?"

He lifted her high into the air by her neck and flipped her onto the hard wood floor. Catherine yelped in pain as he put his foot right on top of her chest. "You're good, I'll give you that...but you're not good enough." He smiled at the pain on her face.

"I am rather disappointed in you, Cathy. You were always such a good fighter. Guess who ever knocked you up must have really messed with your fighting skills..."

In a blink, Catherine's hands grabbed a hold of Joker's leg and with all her might, pushed his leg up, causing him to do a full flip and land flat on his face. He groaned as he rolled over on his back. Catherine pulled her arm over her shoulder and jumped on top of him, purposely jabbing her elbow in his stomach. "Ah! Goddamnit!" he yelped. Secretly grabbing his switchblade from his pocket, she pulled the switchblade out and placed it against his neck.

There was a moment of silence.

The two of them stared at each other, both breathing heavily. A dark chuckle started to erupt from the Joker's throat, turning into a low disturbing laugh as his body vibrated against Catherine's. "Oh you never cease to amuse me."

"Now" Catherine said, flipping her long dirty blonde hair out of her face, "What do you want from me?"

"Already told you, cupcake, just wanted to drop in, see how you're doing and have a little chat-ah, but it seems that it's out of the question due to our...current position."

She just stared at him confused at first, but then got the message.

Crap.

She was sitting right on top of his groin area with her legs spread on either side while Joker laid there with a smile on his face.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" he said wriggling his eyebrows.

Catherine scoffed. She quickly got off of him and fixed her messed up pajamas. The Joker rose with her, straightening his attire.

"Looks like there is still fight in you after all, but know this…I'm the Joker, baby face. And no one can beat me...not even you."

He started to close in on her again. She backed away from him, this time backing up into a wall.

Great. Just freaking perfect.

Just before he reached her, a Motorola ringtone sounded. Joker instantly stopped. The sound rang again. This time the sound was sourced from his pocket. Joker dug into his pocket and pulled out a dark purple razor. Flipping it open, he put the phone to his ear and answered with an eerily friendly, "Hel-_loooo_?"

There was a pause. The Joker was listening intently to what the other voice was saying, a blank expression on his face. Catherine stood at the wall, staying alert for whatever he has up that purple sleeve of his.

Catherine felt a chill of revulsion as the Joker's face brightened in one instant. Catherine jumped a little as his voice boomed, "Wonderful! Meet me at 42nd and 1st in two minutes." He flipped the razor closed and put it next to his 'heart', "It warms my heart to have henchmen that actually use their brains."

There was a pause again. Catherine cocked her head to the side cautiously as she observed him. He went from stalk steering mad to childishly happy in a matter of a minute.

_Strange man_, she muttered inwardly. She had already known this but still...

Remembering Catherine just a few feet away, Joker turned his gaze back to her and was surprised to see her staring at him, seemingly lost in thought.

"If you're thinking about me naked, I shall have you know that I am not that kind of man. I have dignity unlike some people."

Catherine snapped out of her thoughts and glared at him. "Great. I'll remember that the next time I'm puking my brains out."

"Ah, you always were charming with words" he said with a sideways grin. Catherine was about to say a smart ass comment but was interrupted with, "I'd love to continue this lovely conversation with my most favorite person in the world...but sadly I have much to do and so little time to do it. And so, I bid you, adieu."

Quicker than the eye can see, he grabbed either side of her face and pulled into a lip bruising kiss. Shocked, Catherine stood there with her eyes open, trying her best to shake him off. He finally pulled away with a loud 'mwah' and licked his less than red lips, "Hmmm...strawberry. De-_licious_-ah." He lightly flicked his tongue against her lips, leaving a small amount of spit on her bottom lip.

Catherine stood there in total shock and disgust.

"We'll keep in touch." With that, he headed toward the front door, slamming it on purpose behind him.

Letting out a rush of air she didn't know she was holding, Catherine slid down the wall onto the floor. She leaned her head against the wall and muttered, "Crack-headed asshole."

The events ran through her mind. She was happy that he didn't get to Madeline or there would have been hell to pay.

_Maddie_...

She jumped up from her position on the floor and sprinted upstairs. Reaching Maddie's bedroom door, she quietly cracked the door open. Catherine's heart broke as she watched her daughter. Maddie was sound asleep. Her thumb in mouth and her teddy bear pressed close to her. Hot tears started to sting at Catherine's eyes. She didn't want to hide from Maddie anymore. She wanted her to have the most decent life that Gotham and herself could give to her. And with the Joker out on the loose now, she hardly thought she could. Catherine trudged into her bedroom and plopped down onto her bed.

Hot tears wetting her pillow until sleep overcame her.

--

Two days later

Work was as usual for Catherine. Taking scan, after scan, after scan of fractured ankles, broken wrists and, what Dan and her liked to call, "over dramatic" stress headaches. One of the cases she scanned topped it all. A fifty-six year old Mr. Sheppard with osteoporosis and his twenty-one year old girlfriend were having sex in his old Ferrari. Things got too heated up, and he managed to crack his pelvis right before he was about to climax. That last part wasn't in the report. On their way to his room, he explained the whole thing to her.

"...Man oh man did she make me feel like I was thirty-two again" he said enthusiastically, "Whoo! I mean, I was going at her like a wild dog would do with a bitch in heat! In and out, in and out, over and over and over. And she couldn't get enough. She was moaning and groaning and begging me for more. Now, being the guy that I am, I –"

Catherine tuned out that next part. Her mind wandered back to the Joker and what happened between them two nights ago. She still hated him. After all, her kitchen was a mess the next morning. But there was something else there. She had no idea what but something that was telling her that she liked his spontaneous attitude with lack of reasoning. How strong they were. How domineering...

She shook the idea out of her head. She had always had a thing for bad boys. She knew that they were nothing but trouble, but who could resist? Dan was a nice guy. The nice guy. The kind of guy who will pull your chair out for you or lay his coat over mud order for you to cross. She really did like Dan. Hell, she loved him. But not in the way that he wanted her to. To Catherine, love was nothing but a word. There was only one other guy who she could say she loved besides her first. But they were in the past, along with all the hurt that came along with it. All she could do was live as best she can and take what ever life has to throw at her.

As she got ready to go pick up Maddie, Dan jogged by. He seemed in a hurry.

"Hey!"

"Hey" she replied, "What's the big rush?"

"Gators vs. Lakers are on! Lakers have been unbeatable this season, but I'm putting my bet on Gomez. He's the Gators best player. Anyways, I'll see you later! Seven o'clock?"

"Seven- oh- five" she said with a smirk. He winked at her and went back to jogging. Before he turned the corner, he slipped and fell flat on his back on the hospital floor. Catherine had to put a hand over her mouth to hide her laugh. He quickly got up and pretended to dust dirt from his shoulders, "I'm cool! I'm cool." He then went back to jogging down the hall.

Catherine shook her head and smiled, "What on earth am I gonna do with that guy?"

--

It was a Friday afternoon. She took a sip of her water as she walked towards her Corolla. On her way to her car, she spotted a back limousine parked close by. A man with neatly combed grayish hair, bronzed skin and a brown suit leaned outside the door, a cane in hand. Catherine sighed heavily.

Here we go.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite X-ray tech" Sal Maroni said in a strong Italian accent, "How you doin', Cat?"

"I'm fine, Sal. How's your wife," Catherine responded coolly.

He pouted his bottom lips and shrugged, "Been betta. I missed you, ya know." A sly smile formed on his face.

Catherine sighed, "Sal...I have to go and-"

"Ah-ah" he said putting up his pointer finger, "It'll only take a few minutes. Besides, it's not like you haven't done it before. I'll make it worth your while."

He pulled out a thick roll of hundred dollar bills from his inside coat pocket, "This oughta change your mind."

Catherine's hazel eyes blinked.

Though it hasn't been her first time, she hated it as much as she did then. Everything that was degrading and derogatory for a woman to do was done with in that one act. What made it worse was that money was the outcome. She was a woman with basic human morals. She wasn't a whore who slept with every person who offered her money. She had her values and lived by them. She hated the idea of giving any pleasure to a man she didn't love. When she first met Maroni, she really wasn't in her right state of mind to say the least. She had thought he was charming and funny and had liked him. One thing had led to another, and they began to see each other frequently.

But once she knew that he had a wife and grandchildren at that, she had decided it was best for them to leave each other alone. Now he was back, offering her money in order to subdue his arousal when he had a wife at home who was probably willing to do the same thing for free.

_On the other hand..._

It did look like a decent amount of money. The mortgage and bills had been coming in heavy that month, not to mention the piano classes and cheerleading camps Maddie wanted to get involved in. It could even stretch as far as helping her pay off the electric and phone bill for the next month. It could even get new clothes for Maddie and herself, God only knew they needed them.

"Well? What'd ya say," Maroni asked impatiently.

Making her decision, Catherine sighed, "Where do you want to do this?"

Maroni's impatient frown turned into a toothy grin, "Perfect. Right this way."

He opened the limousine's back door and led her inside. As soon as Catherine was inside the air conditioned car, she took off her scrub shirt, revealing a black lace bra underneath. Amused and pleased, he gave the signal for the driver to leave. Once they were alone, she took off her shoes and scrub pants, leaving her in only her undergarments and socks.

She noticed Maroni sitting there with a stupid smirk on his face, his cheek leaning on the knuckles of his hand.

"I don't want my clothes getting messed up" she stated.

He simply nodded, his smug smile never leaving his face. She kneeled in front of him while he spread his legs wide enough for her to position herself. She unbuttoned his pants and underwear very slow on purpose. She knew the slower she went, the more aroused he would get and the faster it would be.

The whole act took about ten minutes, ending with him letting out a muscular groan as he exploded into Catherine's mouth. She spit out his seed from her mouth onto the limo's carpet. Maroni laid back into the leather seat, a look of ecstasy on his face and he regained his breathing pattern, "You have a real talent there, ya know? I don't think even my wife or girlfriend can compare. I wouldn't mind if you join my little family as my second wife. Care to join?"

Catherine got dressed quickly. "I'm flattered, Sal. Really I am. But I like my own family. And I think I would be out of place between Mimi and Cindy."

"Nonsense," he protested, zipping himself up, "you'd fit right in! In fact, you may be my favorite out of all three." He ran his finger down her arm. She turned to face him. What she saw was a little disturbing. His eyes were filled with lust and passion mixed with sorrow and desperation. His once neatly combed hair was sticking out everywhere while his face was dripped with sweat.

_Damn. Either he didn't get any in a while or I must be really good._

Taking the roll of money, she kissed him on his sweaty cheek and gave him a small smile, "Goodbye, Sal. Take care."

She stepped back into the heat and started walking toward her car.

"Hey!" Maroni called out. She turned back to him from her car. "We'll keep in touch, aight?"

Catherine ignored the chill that ran up her spine from his words and smiled, "Yeah. Soon." With that, the limo pulled off and left the parking lot.

Then she got into her car, spitting out the last bit of her shame onto the hot ground and zoomed out to met Maddie.

* * *

**Yeah hehe...sorry for the wait. I had trouble organizing this chapter. But Jokerfest helped me get out of it. Oh and as you can see I changed my name. sorry if it confused you. I thought my other one was getting old so I thought of a new one. lol. Thanks for reading. REVIEW!!!!! =)**


End file.
